A Love Forgotten
by CSDeckerstarx
Summary: When Lucifer meets Chloe after Delilah's murder, he experiences a sort of deja-vu, but he had never met her until now. Yet, Chloe knows him and it tears her apart that the man she loves doesn't know who she is. What happened to them?
1. Chapter 1

When Luci meets Chloe after Delilah's murder, he feels sort of deja-vu. He doesn't know who she is, why his powers don't work on her and why her behaviour towards him Is strange. But chloe knows him, she has already met him and her poor heart aches because he doesn't know who she is, doesn't know they use to love each other. What happened to him them?

" _Lucifer, please don't do this." She begs of him, tears falling rapidly down her face as she reaches her hand out to grab the sleeve of his jacket. His whole demeanour changes at the contact and all that radiates from him is pain as he takes hold of her hand tightly._

" _There is no choice. I have to keep you safe." He chokes out before pulling her into him, his mouth meeting hers with a desperate, heart-breaking kiss before he breaks away with a shuddering breath and drops her hand._

"Chloe!"

She is startled awake and finds herself with her head on the desk with Dan standing over her, looking concerned. She sits up and wipes the sleep out of her eyes. "What's up?" She asks her ex-husband, waiting for him to respond. He seemed nervous and takes a few moments before sighing.

"There's been a shooting. 2 fatalities, victim and shooter. High profile." He informs her as she nods, making a move to stand. Dan hesitates briefly before continuing. "It was outside Lux."

Her whole body freezes as the equivalent to a punch in the gut hits her and she closes her eyes, trying to regain some composure from the sudden onslaught of emotions.

"I'm sorry Chlo, I would go if I could but I'm still working that lead with-"He begins before she cuts him off with a wave of her hand and fake smile in place.

"No, it's okay. You have to follow that lead. I'll go." She says. He offers her a comforting smile and squeezes her shoulder before walking away. She had a job to do so she steeled herself with resolve and left the precinct, driving to the destination.

She pulls up at the crime scene and ducks under the tape, heading to the officer first on scene for an update. She learns that the victim is Delilah, a mainstream pop singer which meant a very high profile case as well as the dead shooter, who crashed his car head first into another. The guy was a drug dealer and Delilah was one of his clients, who probably missed a pay. It was a pretty easy wrap up. Too easy she thinks, her gut telling her there was more to this.

"Any witnesses?" She asks while making notes in her pad. The officer nods and points behind her and she turns, her breathe leaving her instantly. There he was, every tall, well dressed, dark haired inch of him.

8 months. That is how long it had been. 8 whole months without seeing him and now here he was a few metres in front of her. She ached to just run to him and hold on to him with everything she had.

Yet she couldn't.

He turns his head in her direction and stares at her, the tiniest furrow forms on his face before his attention is brought back to the officer he is engaged with, not knowing he had just shattered her already broken heart.

She couldn't because he doesn't know who she is.

"Yeah, name's Lucifer Morningstar and he owns the club right there." The officer she had been talking to states, bringing her out of her heartbreak and focusing on the case.

"He was next to her apparently. A hailstorm of bullets and the guy doesn't even get a scratch." The officer shakes his head in disbelief. "Someone must be looking out for him." He points upwards jokingly.

She snorts, the guy didn't even realise how true his statement of a 'someone' was. Though, looking out for Lucifer was debatable. He's apparently not the most commutative guy even to his own children. She catches Lucifer's figure entering his establishment and takes a long breath before forcing her professional mask on. She had to ask him questions since he was the only witness, but god was it going to hurt her to speak with him when he doesn't even know her name.

She enters the club and the sense of familiarity washes over her at the bluish tinge of the low lighting and the beautiful notes of a grand piano filling the air. He sits there, hands flowing with ease over the keys and she unconsciously starts to move towards the space on the seat next to him like she has done so many times before. But he doesn't know that, he doesn't know her she reminds herself.

She stops in time, instead standing to the side of the instrument as he looks up at her with a dazzling smile. She clears her throat before adopting her cop persona once again, showing him her badge.

"Detective Chloe Decker. I need to ask you a few questions. Name?" She asks blandly.

"Lucifer Morningstar." He says with another smile, hands still flying over the piano keys, changing to a different melody. God, hearing his voice after nothing over all that time apart caused her stomach to turn. She missed everything about him.

"Is that a stage name or something?" She asks with a hint of humour, unable to help herself from teasing.

He chuckles. "God-given, I'm afraid." He states with a smirk. She huffs and tries to stop the small smile but fails. His own grows wider at the fact he had amused her before contemplation overtook his face, brows furrowed like before.

"You know, you look familiar. Have we met before?" He asks her, eyes searching.

"Yeah" She says almost breathlessly. _Nearly 3 years ago and you were everything to me._ She clears her throat. "Five minutes ago."

"Talk to me about your relationship with the victim." She says quickly in attempt to get him of this painful line of questioning. He leans back on the seat and crosses his arms across his chest.

"Well, she used to work here a few months back. I would occasionally accompany her while she sang. Then she became a big star and someone decided to end her life." He states, reaching for his tumbler and taking a sip.

"Do you know the shooter?"

"No, but we did have an interesting little chat just before he kicked off. I asked him why he did it." He says smugly and she shakes her head.

"Like to play cop, do you?" She asks sarcastically though she already knows the answer. He really does and he was the best partner she had, but all that was gone now.

He laughs. "No, I just like to play in general, Detective. What about you?" She ignores the way her heart surges at his innuendo. Something she had been privy to a lot when she use to be with him. She never thought she would miss them yet she did desperately.

"Did he tell you why he did it?" She asks.

"Why, money, of course. You humans, you love your money, don't you?" She can't help but role her eyes at this but doesn't say anything else.

"He also said, "I just pulled the trigger." Now, don't you think that's interesting?" He offers with a raised eyebrow.

She thinks back to how her own gut was telling her something wasn't so easy about this and it seems there is reason after all. His statement also brings a sharp pain of sadness to her heart. They were always on the same wavelength; it was why they worked so well together. It was all beginning to catch up with her and she didn't know how much longer she could keep up this façade.

"What will your corrupt little organization do about this?"

"Excuse me?" She replies in shock of being brought out her thoughts abruptly.

"Will you find the person responsible? Will they be punished? Will this be a priority for you? Because it is for me." He says passionately and a swell of affection rises within her, memories of his dedication to their cases flooding her mind.

She huffs. "You got some balls on you, pal."

"Oh, thank you very much, but they're really quite average." He says with mirth and she can't help but fall back into the easy banter that existed between them.

"I bet." She smirks and he lets out a chuckle, admiration at her wit on his features and it hurts her because the accompanying adoration that always shined through his brown orbs, making her never doubt his love for her, was nowhere to be found.

"Now, are you sure that we haven't met?" He enquires with a tilt of his head. She thinks this would be her form of torture in Hell, having to live through Lucifer looking right through her after everything they had. Teasing her with questions like this that gave her the faintest flicker of hope, but to take it away again as each time no recognition graced his angelic features.

Her eyes begin to sting with unshed tears and she shakes her head. "We're done here."

She makes to move towards the exit, but he is quick off his seat and grabs her arm to stop her, and she feels so pathetic because she lets him without hesitation.

"Wait! Someone out there needs to be punished. We're not done." He demands and she can barely look him in the eye.

"Yeah, we are." She whispers, swallowing back the sob about to break free because it was true in more ways than one. He moves his head so he can meet her eyes and he sees how they glisten, concern transforms his face.

"Detective, are you alright?" He asks softly. _Detective_. God, it was like heavenly music to her ears to her him call her that again. She became aware that his hand was still around her arm and she felt the heat of it scorch through to her skin.

Too much. It was all too much.

She removed it roughly and turns her back to him. "I'm fine. I have your details if we need more questions." She says barely, voice nearly cracking. She paces forward to the exit, not looking back at the man who had forgotten their love.


	2. Chapter 2

She put her all into the case, trying everything to distract herself from thinking of being near him after what has felt like an eternity. She followed her gut, knowing that this was bigger than was obvious. So she went through the shooters phone and a guy name '2 Vile' was the last person he contacted. She figured she should start there.

When she enters the penthouse, most of the people in the apartment are holding guns so she instinctively pulls out her own.

"LAPD! Guns down." She demands as each one drops their guns and raises the hands above their heads.

"Detective! Welcome to the party!" A familiar voice exclaims with glee and her heart lurches in recognition. "You sly dog, you did listen to me." Lucifer says, too smug for his own good, practically bouncing on his feet.

"How did you make the connection on your own?" She asks, voice monotone and professional though inside she was feeling anything but.

"Well, I've been busy, my dear." He responds. She turns to 2 Vile instead, trying her best to engage with Lucifer as little as possible though finding it painfully difficult.

"You called the shooter two days before she was murdered."

"Fine. Yeah, I called Eddie 'cause he hooks me up sometimes. He met Delilah through me. Whatever. Don't make me a killer, do it?"

"No, but it does make you a suspect."

"What, so everyone on Eddie's phone's a suspect? Are you joking? You gonna drag half of Hollywood downtown. Be like the Oscars or something."

"Wait, aren't you that chick from that film?" Another man interrupts.

Oh god here we go again.

"Hmm, what's this? What film?" Lucifer eagerly questions looking between her and the man who spoke.

"You used to be an actress or something, right? Yeah. That teen movie... I forget what it's called."

"Of course. Hot Tub High School. That's where I know you from!" He says waving his finger in her direction. Well he's not wrong exactly. The first time they met 3 years ago, that was how he knew her. But they had been through so much together since then and that should be what he remembered. A sharp pain hits her as she realises that was where his line of questioning about being familiar came from. The little flicker of hope she clutched onto faded into nothing.

"Let's just stick to my questions, shall we? So-"She tries to get back on track. Do her job, solve the case. Get away from him and go home and just curl up on her bed.

"The one with the famous nude scene, coming out of the hot tub! That was quite a nude scene." He continues with glee, looking her down appreciatively and she forces the blush that starts to rise back down. She ignores him and continues.

"You, we need to have a conversation right now." She throws at 2 Vile before Lucifer sighs dramatically.

"That's a waste of time, Detective. I've just threatened his life... he's not our guy. He would've said, trust me."

She pinches the bridge of her nose in irritation. "You did what?" God he was always so careless with the rules and laws.

"Yeah, isn't that illegal?" 2 Vile asks sarcastically and she nods.

"Little bit, yeah." She says exasperatedly before moving towards Lucifer and grabbing his arm.

"You, you're coming with me." She sternly voices and drags him to the front door.

"Ooh" He laughs. "With pleasure." Voice sultry and sinful.

They reach her car, Chloe doing her best not to think how her grip on him might be a bit more of a desperate hold than anything else.

"I'm not quite sure why I'm being arrested." He breaks the silence as they stop at the car. She reluctantly lets go and sighs.

"I'm not going to arrest you, even though you have broken countless laws. Just go home Lucifer, you're interfering with a police investigation."

"Come on, I'll help you. It'll be fun." He tries to persuade her, not realising how much she wants to keep him with her even for a few more hours.

"How could you possibly help me?" She asks.

"I have a certain skill set. I can be very persuasive with people and tend to see things that others cannot."

She raises an eyebrow at him to continue, though she already knows his gift but she plays the part of the unknowing.

"I have the ability to draw out people's forbidden desires. The more simple the human, the easier it is. The more complex, the more challenging and exciting, really." He continues and finishes with a playful smile, drawing her gaze to it. She needs to put distance between them so she shakes her head, opening the driver's door.

"Okay, look. Tell me, Detective, what do you desire more than anything else in this life?" He moves closer, into her personal space and she suddenly finds it hard to breathe. She can tell he is putting all his charming effort in but as always she doesn't feel anything. It always gave her amusement at how frustrated it made him in the beginning.

"Mmm, sorry buddy, I don't think it's working." She teases, watching his face scrunch up in confusion before she goes to slide into the car.

"No, no, no, no, no." His hand lies on top of hers on the car door and she feels a jolt of electricity at the contact. He withdraws his hand quickly, a shocked look in place before he clears his throat.

"Look. I know something you don't know."

"Really? What's that?"

"I won't say unless you take me with you on this." He propositions and all she can do is glare.

"Tell me why?" She asks. He shifts uncomfortably on his feet before sighing.

"Look, I just... I just do. If I hadn't meddled with her career, maybe she wouldn't have died." He answers truthfully. Any resilience she had left vanished at the sadness and guilt in his expression.

"Okay. Okay, fine... but if this little clue thing of yours doesn't pan out, I'm taking you home."

"Is that a promise?" He says flirtatiously, devilish smirk in place. Her eyes roll involuntary as she indicates for him to get in the back seat, still attempting to place even the slightest bit of space between then before she does something stupid. Like tell him she loves him with every inch of her soul and it hurts her very being he doesn't remember.

He had finally told her that Delilah had been seeing a therapist called Linda under a fake name. Once she had that it was easy and one of the rookies phoned ahead to the therapist to expect someone round for questioning. Unfortunately they had to make a detour to her daughter's school. Apparently Trixie had been involved in a fight of sorts and Dan was too busy chasing the same lead down. Lucifer follows her into the school, all the while complaining about how he despised the little creatures around him. She's about to go into the headmaster's office when she hears her daughters excited squeal. Trixie is about to run straight for Lucifer and luckily Chloe catches her in time.

"Baby no. He still doesn't remember. You have to play pretend that you don't know him okay? Like a game." She whispers to her daughter and watches her deflate and nods in understanding.

"Okay Mommy." She says sadly. She kisses her on the head before entering the office. After being told the circumstances of the fight, she felt a rush of pride towards her daughter for standing up to the bully. As she exits, she hears a girl scream and sees Lucifer standing next to her. She couldn't take him anywhere could she? She sighs and drags him outside and Trixie follows, smile on her face.

Dan approaches them near the bus stop, out of breath from rushing towards the school.

"Hey, sorry I'm late; we were still chasing the lead." He says with genuine remorse and she offers him a smile in forgiveness. His gaze is drawn to the tall man stood beside her and his face furrows in confusion.

"What is he doing here?" Dan asks, glaring at her in agitation. Lucifer raises his brows and opens his mouth to speak, but she cuts him off.

"He's helping on the case." She offers sheepishly and Dan's jaw clenches.

"You mean the easy wrap up case?"

"Yeah turns out it's not so easy." She shrugs and her ex-husband stares at her hard, like he was analysing her.

"You have to wrap this up as quickly as you can Chloe. You know you do." He says gruffly. She knows she does, and he is only looking out for her so she nods and gestures to Lucifer to go wait by the car. He goes unwillingly and Dan waits a second before lowering his voice.

"Chlo, I know it's hard but you have to end it. Soon. You know the longer you work this, there is more chance he will just keep coming back like he did the first time round, remember?" He warns her with concern and she sighs. Of course she remembers.

It was 3 years ago and there were cases involving selling class A hard narcotics to underage individuals. She had gotten a lead that one of the dealers was a bar-tender at a club called Lux and he had supposedly been selling from under the counter so to speak.

 _She had arrived at Lux and headed straight to the bar but smacked into someone before she could reach it. The tall firm body held onto her to stop her falling backwards._

" _Well, hello there." The stranger greets with a sultry voice and she looks up to see a handsome face looking back at her. She removes herself from his hold he had positioned them in to stop her falling._

" _Hi. Sorry about that." She apologises, looking around for the suspect in her case._

" _Oh trust me it was of no inconvenience to bump into a woman as exquisite as you. It was a pleasure." He flirts with a tongue in cheek grin. She rolls her eyes at his attempt._

" _Sorry buddy, I'm busy looking for someone who works here." She supplies and he raises a dark eyebrow._

" _Oh? Who might that be? Perhaps I can help, I do own the place after all?"_

" _You're the proprietor?"_

" _Indeed. Lucifer Morningstar." He offers out a hand and she shakes it._

" _Detective Chloe Decker." She introduces herself and drops her hand to her side._

" _Detective! Lovely. So who is the lucky individual who gets to be apprehended by such a divine woman?" He asks , his voice inviting and coy. She laughs in disbelief._

" _You really don't give it a rest do you?"_

" _No. My stamina is quite high; I can go for a while." He smirks, putting his charm in full effect. Chloe didn't have time to deal with this._

" _Do you know a Michael Thompson?" She says, ignoring his attempts and waits as confusion and surprise overcome him. It takes him a minute before he responds to her question._

" _You mean Mikey? Our bartender, he is on shift now." He points behind him but seems distracted; looking at her like he can't quite understand her._

" _Are you aware of any illegal activities being dealt in your establishment Mr Morningstar?"_

" _Please, call me Lucifer. I'm aware of everything that goes on in my business detective. It's hard to slip things past me." He says proudly and she arches her eyebrow._

" _So you are aware that your bartender is dealing class A drugs in your establishment to teenagers knowing they are bad batches, meaning these teenagers are being killed?" She inquires, jaw tightening at the thought of this man not caring as long as it made him money._

 _This anger was washed away as soon as she catches his face turn dark and stormy, anger in his dark eyes that she almost thought she saw a flash of red._

" _I can tell you Detective, I had no idea such atrocious acts were being done under my home. I shall assist you in this to make sure the people involved are punished, I assure you." He raises his voice with conviction._

He did as he promised and helped her on the case. Then the next one and the one after that and the one after that. She protested at the beginning but eventually found working with him was actually not that bad. They made a good team and he made her a better detective.

"I got it Dan, don't worry. Keep me updated on your lead." She waves to him and Trixie and makes her way to Lucifer who is at the car when they just about catch Trixie's voice.

"Daddy, what's a hooker?" She asks innocently. Chloe turns to Lucifer, pinning him with a hard glare as he avoids eye contact.

They end up at outside Dr Linda Martin's office, sitting on the sleek black couch waiting for her to be ready. Chloe is situated at the very end of the couch, putting as much distance between her and Lucifer as she can. Yet she could still almost feel the heat from his body, she could smell his expensive cologne and all her senses where in overdrive.

"Was your offspring planned or a mistake?" His voice shocks her out of her thoughts and she blinks.

"Planned, sort of."

"Really? Because I've never understood the human desire to procreate. I mean, children are hideous little creatures, terrible, taxing burdens."

She stares at him with an un-amused expression and he back tracks.

"Oh, um, yours is fine. I mean, you know, nothing to crow about, but nothing to be too embarrassed about, either, so that's quite good, isn't it?" He offers with a smile and she crosses her arms, though she finds his statement amusing due to the fact Trixie has him wrapped round her little finger. _Had_. Now he hardly even knows her.

"Are you at all aware of how dickish you sound?" She asks him.

"No!" He responds with genuine surprise. "Speaking of dicks... why was that ex-husband of yours pressuring you to close the case?" He leans in closer, once again attempting his voodoo schtick.

"No reason." She lies. She couldn't exactly say so you don't continue getting closer to me, even though that's all I want but it means putting everything at risk.

"Did my father send you?" She tries not to tense at his words in front of him. His father technically did and it still even to this day makes her head spin. Luckily she is saved by Linda opening her door.

"Chloe!" She greets in surprise and the therapist surprise increases tenfold at Lucifer sitting on the couch. She looks back at Chloe in confusion and she moves towards her to explain.

"Hi Linda. This is Lucifer Morningstar, he's involved in the case and is helping out." She gestures to Lucifer as an introduction as he sends Dr Martin a wink.

"You two know each other?" He asks the woman in front of him, standing to follow.

"Yeah, we're friends." Chloe says and meets Linda's dissecting eyes, and Chloe gets given a 'be cautious' warning glare from her friend.

They enter her office and sit down on the couch as Linda takes a seat in her chair across from them. A young intern is placing a coffee cup down, on the table when she stops and gives Lucifer a smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. He gives a sly smirk back.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you? I know that look. I wouldn't recommend it. I'm like walking heroin. Very habit-forming. It never ends well." He offers with a sigh and the poor girl blushes and rushes out the office, closing the door behind her. Lucifer turns to her with a look of contemplation.

"That is interesting because you don't look at me that way."

"What way?"

"With carnal fascination. You see with most women, they do. I tend to appeal to the dark, mischievous hearts in all of you. Yet there's something else there. Behind your eyes when you look at me and I don't know what it is. But you seem oddly immune to my charms" He ponders, looking very confused and she finds it oddly adorable. She also tries to calm her increased heart rate at the fact he's caught on that she looks at him in a certain way. It breaks her heart that he doesn't yet understand that its love.

"Referring to them as "charms," I think, is a bit of a stretch. Truth be told, you are irritating." She quips teasingly.

"That's fascinating." He shakes his head in disbelief. "Now, tell me, Linda..."

"It disturbs you deeply, doesn't it?" Linda interrupts, holding back a smirk because the therapist already knew the answer, he had told her so long ago. Chloe decides to change the subject back onto the case.

"Dr. Martin, we know that, um, Delilah was having a clandestine affair with a wealthy married man, so if you just tell us his name, we will be on our way."

"Detective I'm sorry, but you know I can't really do that." She says hesitantly. Lucifer sits up straighter with interest.

"Oh, she's one of the complex ones. Linda, darling, why don't you tell m-"He begins and Chloe pushes his shoulder back lightly to stop. Linda had long gotten over Lucifer's so called 'charms' but she was still a human and if he lay it on thick, the poor woman would still feel the effects.

"Linda, please. I need this case finished as soon as, please." She begs hoping Linda will understand that every minute she was with Lucifer but not really with Lucifer was hurting her and weakening her defences of keeping him away. The doctor seems to understand and nods with a huff.

"It's Grey Copper."

They investigate and come up with a basic dead end and she finds herself in Lux, drinking some concoction at the bar, Lucifer occupying the stool next to her. She shouldn't be doing this, she was holding onto any time she could spend with him and it wasn't safe.

"What am I doing here?" She asks out loud mostly to herself. She shouldn't be here she repeats in her mind; it was putting both of them in danger. Yet he draws her in constantly, he always had, like a moth to a flame and it just felt _right_ to be there beside him.

"You tell me, I mean despite your obvious irritation you can't deny that there is a connection between us." He smugly replies, not knowing the gravity of just how connected they are… or where. "Maybe" She mumbles, a sad smile directed towards him before she focuses on her drink, finishing it in one gulp.

"What is it you desire?"

"Really? Your trick again?"

"No, no tricks darling, not like they work on you anyway." He shrugs and pauses briefly. "But you seem sad, and I've learnt from a few that means you miss something, you want it back. So what is it?"

"M-my partner" She stutters out the half-truth "They, um, don't work with me anymore and I miss them a lot. I feel alone in this now." She finishes with a whisper, shaking her head at her lack of control on her emotions.

"Well I'm always available." He offers with a soft smile and her heart aches at how much she wants to take the offer but how she can't allow him to get close to her again. Something catches her eye on the TV about record sales and it's like a light bulb switches on.

She finds herself in a record label studio holding her gun aimed at Jimmy, gun of his own aimed at Lucifer and she feels panic rise within her. She was putting him in danger right now just by being near him and he doesn't know. He thinks he is immortal.

"You're not God, Jimmy. You didn't make her. But you did destroy her. So I'm going to punish you." Lucifer advances closer to Jimmy and she feels her stomach turn.

"Lucifer. Back off." She warns and within a second later she sees Jimmy lift the gun higher. Her faster reflexes allow her to shoot first, knocking him down.

"Why did you do that?" Lucifer asks in disbelief and agitation. She feels her own anger rise and steels her jaw.

"He was going to kill you." She states the obvious and he shakes his head, mumbling how it was too easy for him and he needs to suffer. She's about to try calm him down when a shot rings out and a sharp pain hits just below her collar bone, the force ricocheting her backwards to the ground as blood begins to pour out the open wound.

"Chloe!" She hears a frantic familiar voice call as his face swarms her vision, eyes wide and scared. She wants to hold him but she is too weak from the blood loss.

"I don't want to die." She croaks weakly. I don't want to die without you knowing how much you mean to me, how much I love you.

"I won't let you. Father will just have to wait for you." He proclaims as he strokes his hand down her face in a comforting manner. He suddenly winces and groans in pain as a second gunshot rings out. She feels blind panic rise within her. He was being shot at and she was right next to him. He was going to die. She hears another gunshot but her vision is fading to black and she loses consciousness easily.

She awakes to the strong smell of sterilizer and the sounds of beeping. She blinks a few times as her vision comes into focus and there before her is her beautiful fallen angel.

"Lucifer." She breathes as she begins to reach up before everything came flooding back to her. This wasn't her Lucifer, not the one with 3 years of memories together. She feels tears begin to form but manages to stop them from falling. Lucifer looks at her with thought and something she cannot place before it's gone and he smiles.

"Well, look whose back."

"Are you okay? He was firing at you?!" She rushes, looking over him frantically as he places a hand on her arm to calm her.

"I'm perfectly fine. You're having a very hard time with the immortal thing, aren't you?" He chuckles as she sighs with relief. It didn't make sense though, she was right next to him he should have been injured. So why wasn't he?

"What happened with Jimmy?" She inquires.

"Jimmy? Jimmy got what he deserved." He replied tersely.

"Thank you for saving me." She says, hand coming up to rest on his arm as a sign of gratitude.

"You're welcome." He replies softly, giving her a gentle smile before his posture turns pompous. "So I've obviously proven myself to be an invaluable crime-fighting tool. You're a pariah in the department. I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Don't you?" He stands up and flashes her a grin. She feels dread begin to settle within her. He was going to keep trying to come on cases like before, she would have to find a way to stop it from happening, though a part of her was begging her not too.

"Lucifer!" The moment is interrupted by Trixie's shout as she attack hugs Lucifer, arms round his hips. Lucifer uncomfortably squirms and Chloe can't help but laugh at his discomfort.

"Uh, yes. Hello, child. Um, just... Why don't you save some of this unpleasantness for your mother, yeah?" He says as he basically throws her daughter on top of her.

"Right. Well, I'd stay for the family reunion, but it's giving me terrible IBS." He grimaces and a wave of sadness hits her again. This was his family but he didn't remember, right now he thinks he has no one who loves him and it breaks her heart to let him leave thinking such things. "So, look forward to seeing you soon, Chloe." He says with a genuine smile that she can't dissuade at that moment, she thinks she won't at any moment in all honesty but she has too otherwise there will be terrible consequences.

It is a few hours later and Trixie had left her an hour ago, and is staying at a friend's house. Dan enters the hospital room with a small smile.

"Hey Chlo, how are you feeling?" He asks.

"Like I've been shot." She responds light heartedly and Dan chuckles, shaking his head before he sobers. "Listen, we have news." He begins before the sound of boots entering the room brings the two Detectives focus on the woman at the door.

"Decker, what the hell happened." Maze asks with a look of contempt. "I leave for 3 days and you nearly get killed." She comes closer and Chloe can see her jaw is clenched in frustration. "Dan told me that Lucifer was on the case. That was stupid." She spits out. Chloe knows it's not vicious to her; it's out of concern for both of them.

"I know, but he wouldn't let it go and… I missed him. So I indulged in what little I could okay?" She whispers, tears of frustration leaking from her eyes. Maze comes closer so she is near Chloe's head, Dan on the opposite side.

"Pull yourself together Decker." Maze commands and Chloe nods, wiping her eyes and calming herself. Maze and Dan look at one another before Dan nods.

"Listen, the lead panned out. The location is Rome. I'm getting a flight in 8 hours." Maze states plainly but Chloe can recognize a hint of hope in the demons dark eyes, causing the flicker that died within herself before to spark once again. Maze heads to leave before turning back, fixing Chloe with a serious glare. "I know it's difficult for you Decker, but you need to keep as much distance between you and him as you can. We will fix this I swear."

Chloe nods and Maze takes her leave, Dan following behind so she can get some sleep. She needed to do what Maze said, but how long can her heart keep up with it all when it's other half was within reach but yet his was unaware it was missing her own.


	3. Chapter 3

She should have known better than to hold out the hope that Lucifer would just go back to his life at Lux, because of course he decided he was far more interested in working crime cases now. She wasn't really surprised though, it had happened in a similar fashion 3 years ago and she knew him well enough to know what he would do, she just hoped he wouldn't for her own sanity.

Somehow he had managed to worm his way onto one of her cases and she had tried to dissuade him from working with her but to no avail. From then on it was a slippery slope, and one more case turned into another and then another and so on. She's part to blame, even though she has tried to push him away it has been a mediocre attempt. Her heart wouldn't seem to let her put all her effort into getting rid of him, though she knew she probably could, she just didn't want to.

Dan had spent this time sending her judgmental glares laced with concern from across the precinct which she actively tries to ignore. Lucifer had caught onto this and misinterpreted it as Dan being a disapproving, overbearing ex, to which he therefore named him 'Douche'. It was a painful reminder of all that had passed, the nickname already given years before. A sad look even overcame Dan's face when he had first been called it again.

There were times she feared that they let on to the fact something was wrong and Lucifer noticed for sometimes he would look at her with searching eyes, like he knew she was hiding something but it was gone so quickly it was as if it was never there. Just this morning it had occurred. She had found him in her kitchen without her knowledge and Dan had come back for Trixie's lunchbox. Dan had voiced his worry, repeating she shouldn't be around him and Lucifer had heard, looking between the both of them with a hint of suspicion. She had promptly kicked everyone out soon after, she was clad only in a towel in her defense.

It was a few hours later, sat at her desk when her phone begins to ring. She glances at the caller ID and presses answer, bring it to her ear.

"Hey Linda, What's up?" She asks, shuffling her paperwork around, trying her best to rearrange the clutter.

" _Chloe! How are things?"_ Linda asks, overly nonchalant and her eyes narrow, even though Linda can't see.

"Fine. Why?" Chloe drawls out suspiciously and hears Linda sigh down the other end.

" _I heard that you kicked Lucifer out your house this morning, and it wasn't the first time?"_

"What how do yo-"

" _Lucifer might have told me in one of our sessions."_

She lets out a breath, Linda had told her that Lucifer had begun seeing her twice a week after the Delilah case. It had left her feeling unsettled, not because he was seeing Linda as a therapist again, this time professionally thankfully, but more so the fact he had started down a similar path as last time. She had tried her best and she had succeeded to some extent at being professional and cold towards him but then he would turn up at her house, walking through the door as if he owned the place. Her lonely heart would sometimes make her believe that he was back, walking into her house like nothing had ever happened but reality always came crashing down around her.

" _Chloe?"_ Linda's voices as she had not answered her.

"Sorry. Yeah he's been coming round to the house but I've been kicking him out, nothing happened." She explains to her friend, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She was starting to get annoyed at her friends overbearing concern, for she could take care of herself.

" _Yes, I am aware; Lucifer was quite shocked that a woman has kicked him out twice now._ " Linda chuckles and Chloe can't help but smile slightly, it sounded like Lucifer. _"I'm just checking how you are Chloe."_

"I'm fine." She lies, not wanting to have a therapy session over the phone right now. Linda hums disbelievingly but lets it go.

" _Well I thought I should warn you, Lucifer might be a bit more…forward… if you see him next."_ Linda informs her and she frowns.

"What? Why?" She groans, feeling her heart rate increase ever so slightly.

" _He's still my patient Chloe, I can't divulge everything he says. But you know him better than anyone, I'm sure you can work out why."_

She did know, he probably wanted to sleep with her and move on, he had told her as much when they had gotten together. He had said how he thought it would get her out of his system but how foolish he had been because she would never leave. Her lip tugs upward in a small smile at the memory.

" _You're still putting distance between you both though right? So I'm sure it won't be too bad."_ Linda continues and Chloe mumbles in agreement before saying goodbye as Dan approaches her.

He shuffles awkwardly from foot to foot before handing her the file she has been waiting on for her current case of a missing young woman.

"The VIP guest list for tomorrow's event?" She asks for confirmation and Dan nods. She tries to brainstorm how she can get herself into the venue.

"It's pretty tight security, but all high end club owners are automatically invited." Dan says sheepishly and she sees the name stand out as soon as Dan finishes his sentence, letting out a sigh. "You know I don't want to make this harder than it as, I want you to stay away from him but a woman's life is on the line here Chlo."

"I know. I'll call him." She murmurs. So much for the distance. At least she was going in prepared for his advances. "Have you heard anything from Maze?" She probes but Dan shakes his head.

"Not since she landed 3 weeks ago, but she always goes dark, I'm sure she's fine." Dan reassures her.

"And have you heard about the other piece from him?"

"Nope, but he's not the best at communication. Maze said he's okay though and close from what she knows."

Chloe nods, feeling hopeful but still worried for them; they were all playing a dangerous game going against this. She puts her mind onto the case once again and having phoned Lucifer, they were headed to the Player's event the next day. Linda had been right in warning her, for the devil was shamelessly trying very hard to get her into his bed. She thinks she had done a pretty good job at shooting his advances down but there were moments when he would stare at her lips a second too long and his eyes would darken and her treacherous body would react, heat flooding to her lower abdomen. She reprimands herself, telling herself to focus on the case and not think about it.

After a failed attempt at going undercover, she was at his penthouse waiting for him to show himself, hoping he had managed to get the suspect here for the VIP party he had thrown for this Player's event.

"Did you do what I told you to do and call Carver about the Player's Club?" She asks the thin air.

"Make yourself a drink Detective." Lucifer's flirtatious voice floats through to the room and she sighs feeling frustration rise within her as his voice makes her stomach stir.

"No. No more drinks, no more breaking into my house and trying to sleep with me. Look, this is a professional relationship. I'm a police officer and you-"She gasps as Lucifer comes into view "are naked." She finishes blandly. Her eyes move on their own accord, taking all of him in briefly and feeling the heat rise to her face in a blush. She turns around quickly, and tries to calm herself down. It had been nearing a year since she last got laid and she could never sleep with anyone other than Lucifer, no matter how tightly wound she was. Now here he was offering himself up to her on a very desirable, delicious, platter.

"Speaking of my surprise visit yesterday, I decided turnabout's fair play. You know, tit for tat sort of thing." He sounds from behind her. She laughs in disbelief.

"This is beyond inappropriate." She tells him, still not turning round to face him.

"And brave, wouldn't you say? Number three on the CKC list: take risks." He gleams happily and she turns to glare at him, doing her best not to look down. She clears her throat.

"Okay. Lucifer just put some freakin' clothes on." She demands, throwing a towel over to him as he catches it, looking at her confused.

"All right. Seriously darling are you well?" He asks her and she can't help but role her eyes, he was so full of himself, though she knew from personal experience he had the right to be, but sometimes he could take it a bit far. "I mean look at me." He begins to turn around, showing her what he had to offer when something caught her eye. His scars, they weren't there. She moves closer, confusion flooding her. She had thought that when his memories had been taken that everything would be reset, including his devil face, lack of wings and resulting scars. Clearly this wasn't the case.

"What?" She breathed out to herself but Lucifer caught it. He followed her gaze between his shoulders.

"Oh yes, my scars. That's where I asked Maze to cut my wings off." He states as a matter of fact and her confusion only grew. He still thought he had his scars? So he didn't have his wings? He would know if he did. She unconsciously reaches out to touch where they use to be, barely feeling the heat of his smooth skin on her fingertips when he jerked round and grabbed her wrist with his hand like a vice.

He looked upon her with pleading eyes. "Don't. Please." He begs her and she can feel her heart breaking over what emotional turmoil this subject caused her fallen angel. She moves her other hand to his that is still gripping her wrist, placing it gently on top.

"Okay," She whispers, holding his eye contact and letting compassion shine through her own. He looks so young in this instant, vulnerable and broken that it nearly made her cry. He brings himself back and clears his throat, moving away from her, stating he should get ready and she should change into something better too.

Their plan works to some extent as they eventually apprehend Carver, who tells them that his girlfriend, the missing woman would be killed if he doesn't pay them money. They had taken him upstairs to the penthouse and gone through everything he knows. Lucifer had then decided to take matters into his own hands and called up the kidnappers and said he would be dealing on Carver's behalf and would pay them off. Chloe hadn't been too pleased that he went against practically every protocol but it wasn't surprising to her.

"You are not doing this alone Lucifer." She stresses with a hard glare at his uncaring nature to meeting with dangerous kidnappers.

"I promised them no police, a deal is a deal." He reasons and she shakes her head in disagreement.

"No discussion, I'm coming with you."

He huffs. "Fine, but you'll have to wait in the car." He bargains and her eyes narrow, not happy with the compromise.

"Just trust me." He offers offhandedly and she sighs.

"Okay." She nods and Lucifer looks stunned that she had agreed so easily, a strange look on his face before he clears his throat.

"Right then, let's catch some kidnappers!"

They ended up sitting in her car, waiting for the kidnappers to make an appearance.

"Cool ranch puff?" He offers the packet in her direction but she shakes her head in denial, looking out the window for any signs of movement.

"You'd think the Devil would be a more 'flaming hot' kind of guy but I love these." He explains around a large mouthful and she hums, not really paying attention instead trying to work out how she could get him to stop working with her.

"You know, I've noticed you hardly question it when I mention I'm the Devil." He looks at her with intrigue and she shrugs. "Do you not believe it?" He presses.

"I mean you have to admit it's a pretty hard thing to believe." Chloe states with another shrug. Even to this day, after being in the know for years it still messed with her brain.

"So you are an atheist then? How ironic." He chuckles and she huffs in response, playing with the edge of her sleeve jacket.

"Not exactly, it's just…it's complicated."

"Does the prospect of a fiery damnation and heaven scare you?" He questions.

"A little, I don't know like I said, it's complicated." She wasn't lying; sometimes it did frighten her that such fates await them after life on earth. A worried frown appears on Lucifer's face as he shifts in the seat to face her.

"Do I scare you?" He asks concern evident in his voice.

"No." She responds ardently without a moment's hesitation. His features soften entirely and a look of gratitude shines through his warm brown eyes. She spots something brewing behind them, something familiar and it was dangerous. Fortunately the moment is broken and their attention is brought to a figure entering the abandoned warehouse.

"Oh its Carver, he must have got the address!" Lucifer announces.

"He's going to get someone killed, probably himself." Chloe states and Lucifer shakes his head in disbelief.

"This love thing makes you all quite stupid doesn't it?" He asks rhetorically and Chloe smiles sadly, finding that statement very hypocritical coming from him, well if he remembered it would be, he was always rash in decisions when it came to her.

She waits until they have entered and signals to Lucifer to follow her as they exit the car and head towards the entrance. She checks the perimeter while moving slowly and affirms it is all clear. Lucifer however had paced ahead towards the door and when she caught up, he shut it in her face, locking her out.

"Lucifer!" She hissed, trying the handle but it wouldn't budge. His face appeared in the window.

"Sorry Detective, I did say I would come alone. Don't worry, I am immortal remember?" He throws over his shoulder as he enters deeper into the warehouse, leaving her to find another way in. She growls in frustration as she searches for another entry. She only felt a small comfort at the fact his immortality around her had been restored, but she still felt sick when he put himself in these situations alone.

It takes her a few minutes but she manages to find a side entryway and rushes further inside, following a terrified scream that echoed through the corridors. She comes into an opening, finding Lucifer standing over the supposed kidnapped victim, her brother on the floor in pain and the 'player' himself a few feet away watching the scene with horror. She held her gun out; making sure the place was secure, when she catches a glimpse of Lucifer's devil face through the metal reflection of a container.

"Lucifer." She breathes in surprise. He still had his devil face? But how was that possible if his scars where gone? Did he even know he had wings, or did he not have them anymore? Her head began to hurt as she became more and more confused. Lucifer had turned to her voice and was watching her warily.

"I've been trying to tell you Detective, I'm the devil." He says blandly but she notices the tension he holds. She shakes her head, trying to clear the confusing thoughts out her head and file it away for later. Lucifer lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Just shoot me, go on, then you will see." He indicates to her gun and opens his arms wider.

"What? Lucifer I'm not going to shoot you!" She cries, she already knows who he is and she could never fire at him, even if he is immortal.

"Please Detective, just do it, maybe then you will-"

His sentence is cut off by a gunshot, not from Chloe's gun, but the brother who was on the ground right next to her. She boots him in the face, rendering him unconscious and kicks the gun away.

"Wasn't expecting that but see? Doesn't hurt a bit." He smiles gleefully until he shows signs of un-comfortableness.

"Actually, it does hurt a bit" He suddenly gasps in pain "Bloody hell that hurts a lot!" He cries and touches his leg, revealing blood seeping through his pants. He looks at his blood soaked hands with utter disbelief "I'm bleeding."

All she could do was stare at him with shock; her mind was reeling with even more questions, how was it possible he was mortal again? She's brought back from that thought by a sharp gasp and Lucifer falls to his knees before her.

This spares her into action, her heart hammering as she rushes to him and crouches to his level, checking the wound. She sighs in relief to see the bullet hadn't gone through, only grazed his leg.

"What's happening to me?" He asks, looking to her as if she knew yet she was as baffled as he.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see him." She says while restraining herself from soothing him in his turmoil, it wasn't her place to do that anymore.

Once the backup arrived along with an ambulance and after Lucifer had been bandaged up, they went their separate ways and Chloe's head was still hurting from everything that had transpired. Before she could think more on it her phone began to ring and she answered just as she entered through her front door.

"Hello?"

" _Chloe?"_

"Maze! Are you okay?" Chloe rushes out, setting her keys on the kitchen counter top.

" _I'm fine, chill out. Listen, the lead was helpful but turns out its not here and hasn't been for a few decades."_

Chloe felt her hope beginning to drain again before Maze continued. " _But I've got a trail on it. It might be closer to home than we think. I'm coming home as soon as I can. See you then Decker."_ Maze says before hanging up.

Chloe lets out a breath, at least they were closing in on the piece but it was still moving too slow and each moment was getting harder when Lucifer was attached to her side when he shouldn't be. She goes to bed early that night, too tired to think on the questions that had been raised, instead planning to try to relax this weekend and spend some quality time with Trixie.

It was Monday morning when she was called in early for a murder due to gang activity. She enters the precinct and is updated with the details. Dan finds her before she can get to her desk, greeting her with a bagel.

"Thanks." She offers in gratitude.

"I heard about Lucifer getting shot, he shouldn't have been there in the first place Chloe." Dan reprimands and she groans, she can't catch a break.  
"Yeah well maybe his near death experience will cause him to rethink the whole playing cop." She says and Dan chuckles.

"You think?" He nods behind her to her desk where she finds Lucifer sitting on the table, playing with handcuffs on another officer. She pushes down the hint of jealousy that starts to rise.

"And he's sitting on my desk." She mumbles, making her way over to him. He catches her approaching and stands to great her, a mischievous look in place. It turned out that look was because he had managed to worm his way onto this gang case since he was apparently living for the dangerous thrill of being mortal.

Chloe couldn't deny it, he had been quite helpful on the case although with a side of recklessness that made her uneasy. His child-like interest in being mortal had ended them up in a situation where they were staring down the barrel of a dozen guns from gang members. She honestly couldn't see a way out of this at the moment and Lucifer wasn't helping, taunting the people holding the guns and panic started to form. Yet it allowed the children and Viper to leave the area unnoticed. Suddenly the lights had gone out and she took the opportunity as soon as it presented itself, tackling Lucifer to the ground behind some crates.

She ended up on top of him, faces inches away from one another.

"Stay down." She whispers to him and his brow arches.

"Harder than you think, when in this position." He taunts, desire clear in his voice. She meets his gaze and finds it hard to take air in, suddenly hyperaware of the heat from how her body lined his in an intimate way. Gunshots and groans begin to ring out around her, breaking the moment and she moves off him, trying to get a better vantage point to see what was going on. A couple of minutes later and the lights come back on and she is witness to all the gang members in some variation of pain on the floor. Maze walks forward, kicking one of the men in the gut, sending Chloe an angry glare. Lucifer claps for behind her, coming up to her side.

"Oh Well done Mazikeen." He exclaims, proud smile on his face as he looks at his favourite demon. "Detective this is Maze, Maze Detective." Lucifer introduces them with a flourish of his hand, unaware once again that they knew one another. Maze stares at her with frustration before shaking her head, turning her gaze to Lucifer.

"Ass saved. You're welcome." She growls, sending Chloe a conspicuous look before taking her leave from the area.

In the end it doesn't take them long to work out it was Benny who was behind everything and they manage to make an arrest, bringing justice to another case. She is leaning against her car, about to head home when Lucifer approaches, a bounce in his step and smile sly.

"So yours truly just got what he wanted." He leaned next to her and she looked at him with apprehension.

"Don't say it." She groans. This was not good, this was dangerous.

"I am now an official civilian consultant for the LAPD." He chuckles, beaming.

"Right." She murmurs. She felt trepidation creep up on her, she should have stopped this before it got this far but she had been too weak. Even now a small part of her held elation over his announcement because she got to have her partner back. He ends up flirting once again but she tunes him out, instead gets in the car and goes home a few minutes afterwards, her emotions running wild.

Chloe puts Trixie to bed after her little monkey managed to get 6 bedtime stories out of her, closing the bedroom door gently behind her. A sudden feeling of tension overcomes her as the air becomes colder. The hairs on the back of her neck stand up as she feels another's presence in the room with her.

She realises her gun is not on her person and she is open and vulnerable to attack. She turns around quickly to see the intruder, only being met with a dark figure hidden in the shadows of her living room. As all the lights in the room were off, the only source was the moon illuminating through the window. She can just about see the intruder lean casually against the wall, but she knew who it was and her heart began to race with dread.

"Chloe, Chloe, Chloe." The figure tutted, and she could just barely see their head shake side to side. "I thought you were smart, yet you disobey the rules? That's not very cop-like is it?" They continue with a chuckle, causing an unpleasant shiver to run up Chloe's spine.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, trying her best to keep her voice steady. Footsteps announce their approach and the figure becomes clear as they are but a foot away from her. Their face holding a sneer as dark eyes look upon her in irritation.

"Don't act unknowing, we both know why I am here."

"It was a case, he was a witness I couldn't help it." She says, teeth grinding together in frustration.

"Hmm and was that the issue with the next case? The ones after that? Or how about the fact he is now your partner once again?" They respond sarcastically, eyes narrowed.

"It's not like I haven't tried to stop him."

"But not hard enough. He's started to change once again." They lean in closer, so close that Chloe can feel their breath against her face making her nervous and uncomfortable. "I suggest you rectify this issue as soon as possible Miss Decker, otherwise you will face the consequences." They snarl before moving away from her. She keeps her eyes downcast until they are gone, only then allowing herself to slump to the floor, trying to calm her erratic heart.

Chloe had barely slept that night, still feeling the phantom of their threating presence that she checked on Trixie more times than she could count, fear running through her very being. She knew what she had to do, but god she would rather do anything but.

As she enters her workplace she sees him casually flirting with some rookie before he notices her presence and looks up with a beaming smile. Every second was getting harder for her to go through with this but she was terrified of the consequences if she didn't.

"Good morning Detective! Ready for our first day as official partners?" He asks her with a playful grin.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She doesn't give him a chance to respond, instead grabbing him by the sleeve.

"Oh, are we finally consummating our partnership then?" He flirts, his left eyebrow twitching in amusement. She ignores him and continues to guide him to a small secluded corner of the room when she hears a muffled blood curdling scream. She turns her heard sharply looking for the source but sees nothing. Lucifer looks at her with concern.

"Everything okay Detective?" He asks, following her gaze as she looks around for what had caused the noise. Nothing seemed out the ordinary, perhaps it was just her hearing things, perhaps it was her heart screaming at her not to do what she was about to do but she knew she had too. The fear still instilled within her from her visitor the night before.

"No, actually it's not. Lucifer you can't be my partner." She states coldly, staring at him with dead eyes. He laughs not comprehending what she is saying to him.

"Of course I can! The lieutenant has made it official. I'm your consultant." He smiles at her and god this was crushing her.

"No Lucifer, I mean I don't want you to be my partner!" She responds harshly. His smile drops from his face instantly and confusion clouds over, tilting his head to the side to dissect her words.

"I don't understand. We work well together no?" He pauses "Is this because of your previous partner?" He queries, looking at her with concern and she can't take it and snaps.

"You're not him Lucifer! I don't want you here and I don't need you. So just go back to your life and leave me to mine." She bites out, jaw clenched in an effort to stop her from sobbing. Her stomach turns uneasily and her heart feels heavily as pure hurt crosses Lucifer's face and shines through his beautiful brown eyes.

His features go impassive a moment later but she can still see how he is feeling through his eyes and the way his jaw tightens. He nods, not meeting her gaze. "Very well, goodbye then Detective." He says quickly through gritted teeth before moving hastily away from her and out of her sight, taking the remaining pieces of her heart with him as a lone tear slips down the side of her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe jumps at the sudden insistent knocking at the door, diverting her attention away from the television to the noise. She frowns to herself, wondering who would be here at such a late hour. Her question is answered when she opens the door and is faced with a furious Lucifer glaring at her.

"Lucifer-" She begins to question but is cut off before she can barely even finish his name.

"How could you do this?" He spits out maliciously, eyes becoming the red eternal inferno, causing her to step back. She knew he would never hurt her, it's not who he was, but in this instant he was the true embodiment of the lord of hell.

Just as fast, his eyes dulled to the familiar brown once again, showing incredible misery, that it caused a sharp intake of breathe from her.

"How could you do this to me?" He cries out with hurt and desperation and her heart drops to her stomach at the raw emotion in his voice.

Tears fill her eyes as she reaches for him unconsciously but before she can, he lets out a startled, pained gasp and looks down at his stomach. Chloe follows his gaze to see a metal blade protruding from his abdomen, blood surrounding and pouring out quicker and quicker. She chokes on a gasp as he falls forward and she catches him in her arms, holding onto him for dear life. She glances up towards were he was stood moments ago, to be met with the entity that had been plaguing her dreams and reality for the past 9 months, a glistening terrifying smile on his face as Lucifer's blood drips down the cold metal blade in his hand.

Chloe awakes sweating and panting as the blind panic encompasses her whole body. She sits up in her bed, trying to calm her erratic breathing. It was a dream, just a dream she repeats both out loud and in her head until her heart rate returns to normal. She wipes her tear stained cheeks before getting out of bed, knowing sleep would not come easy right now and fearful she would have to relive that horrific nightmare again. Instead she made herself a coffee and turned on the TV, watching some sit com that didn't require much attention to be given. Her mind drifts off into nothingness, not even noticing the time passing by until she is startled by her mobile ringing. She frowns as Maze's ID comes up; she wasn't expecting a call and with anticipation presses answer.

"Hello, Maze?"

"Chloe, we have hit a bit of a wall." Maze sighs and Chloe feels her stomach drop.

"What do you mean?"

"The place I need to go to follow the lead is a bit tricky, even for me. I'm working on it though, just thought I should tell you it might take a bit longer until I can work out how to get in."

"Oh, okay." Chloe mumbles, not having the energy to even ask. Maze is silent for a second.

"You okay Decker?"

"Oh. Yeah, fine."

"Bullshit." Maze groans. Chloe bites her lip, trying to keep the emotions from exploding out.

"Have… have you seen him? Since…?"

Maze sighs. "Since you told him to leave you the hell alone and never wanted to see him again?"

"Yeah." Chloe whispered sadly.

"Yeah I have."

"How- how is he?" She breathes, almost dreading the answer but desperately needing to know.

"Honestly? He's acting like he is fine, he started doing what he normally does as a way of coping, but even that has stopped, and that's fucking bad Chloe. I told you to end it earlier, before it got to deep and now you are both fucking wrecks, though he won't ever admit it." Maze growls angrily. Chloe feels a single tear slip down her cheek, taking in Maze's harsh but true words. He was hurting, he had already started to care about her and she had ripped him apart.

"I know, it-it's my fault, I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen." Chloe says brokenly.

"Decker… what you did was stupid and didn't help, but it's not your fault. It's that manipulative dick, and we are gonna end his pompous ass I swear that." Maze proclaims with determination.

"Yeah, yeah." She agrees mindlessly, just feeling overwhelmingly tired of everything.

"I'll speak to you soon, don't call unless you need me, I need to work this out."

"Okay, be safe Maze."

"You too, Decker." She says before hanging up and Chloe sighs, taking in the information she had just received. She spends the next few hours watching TV and going through another cup of coffee before deciding to get a shower and ready for work.

When she is near enough ready to head out the door for her shift, the doorbell rings and as she answers it, she comes faced with the devil himself.

"Lucifer?" She says, surprised at his unexpected visit all things considered, especially after the last time he saw her, she had said what she had said. She couldn't help but to take him in, it had only been 2 weeks and yet she drank the image of him in like water, and she was a woman parched under the hot desert sun.

"I-I know you don't want to see me but I need your help." He begs, eyes wide and pleading, a nervous energy radiating off him. She steels herself from the automatic need to take him into her arms and comfort him.

"I'm sure someone else can-"She begins before he cuts her off.

"No, I need you… for your impeccable detective skills and such."

A battle wars inside her on what she should do. She could see his obvious distress but she had to be strong. She builds herself up to tell him she can't but doesn't get the chance as he speaks up.

"Please, Chloe. I don't trust anyone else with this."

She wasn't sure if it was the rare use of her name on his lips or the clear desperation in his voice that made her lose the fight and give in. She sighs and opens the door wider in a silent invitation to enter. She closes the door after him and turns to find him in the middle of her living room, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"What is it?" She asks after a moment of deadly silence. He looks upon her hesitantly.

"Something very important has been stolen from me." He states and behind the trepidation she can see his anger. The uncomfortable thought that he knew his memories had been taken enters her mind, causing her chest to tighten.

"What?" She asks nonchalantly. He stares at her with indecision before sighing.

"My angel wings." He announces almost sheepishly. Chloe keeps her face stoic on the outside but her mind is reeling. Well at least that confirms he doesn't have his wings attached to himself, but the lack of scars was still something to ponder. Since his memories had been taken he doesn't remember that he had burnt his original pair years ago after an attempt of manipulation from his brother to get him to willingly go back down under had failed. She guesses he must still be under the assumption that they were in his container. He must have been made aware somehow that they weren't there anymore.

Your angel wings." She repeats back to him automatically, unsure what to do and trying to think how to go about this for she couldn't exactly tell him the truth.

He lets out an exasperated sigh. "Yes. I know it seems strange but please Detective, I need you to help me find them." He pauses for a second before continuing, his shoulders becoming tenser. "I know you don't want me in your life and after this I won't bother you again."

She would be lying to herself if she said that didn't feel like her heart had been torn into two. Voice failing her in that moment, all she could do was nod.

"Good." He responds in a short tone. Chloe clears her throat, trying to get a grip on her emotions.

"I'll urm, put out an APB for…angel wings. I will let you know if I get anything back."

Lucifer nods awkwardly "Thank you Detective. I'll go now, call me if you find anything." He turns abruptly and leaves, closing the door behind him. Chloe lets out a shaky breath, before redialling Maze's number. It rings 3 times before Maze's irritated voice comes through.

"Decker, you do realise I'm busy right? This best be an emergency. I swear if you have called to talk more about your feelings-"

"Maze, no this is an emergency; Lucifer has just come over asking me to help find his wings. He thinks they have been stolen from his container."

"Shit." Maze groaned, giving pause for a few moments. "Okay. Just let me think." Silence on either end of the line stays for a minute before Maze speaks again. "You remember that black market auction where they were the first time? Another one of them is in downtown LA tomorrow, I'll make sure a fake set of wings is there."

"What? How do you even know that? And how can you just get fake angel wings?" Chloe questions.

"What? I buy awesome blades and shit, and I know people who will go to extreme lengths to please me, even by getting fake wings, don't question it Decker!" Maze sighs frustrated.

"Okay, okay, just text me when it's all set up. But what do we do when he finds out they are fake?"

"I'm working on it; this gives me time and I'll consult with Dan about it." Chloe hears a loud screeching through Maze's end. "I gotta go Decker, bye." She hangs up before Chloe can say anything.

Chloe sighs heavily, throwing her phone down on the sofa before sitting down, head in hands trying to calm down. This was all such a mess; she just wanted to go back to before all this, when she and Lucifer were happy, when her friends and family weren't putting themselves in danger and she wasn't so emotionally and mentally exhausted. It was an hour later while she was at her desk in the precinct, doing paperwork that her phone buzzed with a message from Maze confirming a fake set of wings would be at the auction and the time and location. She decided to wait another hour until she messaged Lucifer that she had a hit on his wings. He responded instantly, stating he would pick her up and they would go to the auction together. She sighed heavily, not knowing if her heart could take much more of this. She was going to have to continue her cold behaviour and treatment towards him; it was for his own safety. Dan approaches her, offering a cup of coffee with an understanding smile.

"I thought you could use this." He said, Chloe mumbled her gratitude before Dan continued. "Maze has filled me in and we are working on a cover story, so don't worry we have it under control."

"Thanks Dan. I just-"she stops herself, shaking her head.

"What?" Dan asks.

"I just feel like I'm not doing anything, I'm just sitting here, I want to help" She whispers. Dan sighs but nods, rubbing her shoulder.

"I know you do Chlo, but you know you can't, you and Lucifer are being watched too closely, and you can't be too active and near the plan."

"I know, it just sucks." She sighs "and now I have to go and act like a total cold bitch to the love of my life." She sniffs, pushing the rising emotions deep down. Dan doesn't say anything, he just continues to rub her shoulder in comfort, which she is grateful for, there is nothing anyone could say or do to make this any better until they had the pieces.

She goes home at 5pm to get ready for the auction, trying to find a suitable outfit for the formal occasion apparently. She decides on a black and gold dress that falls just below the knee, not something she would normally wear but it's for the case. A tiny voice in her head was almost excited to see Lucifer's reaction to it, but she shut it up fast considering she was going to be hurting him more tonight. After she is dressed and ready to go, her doorbell rings and her heart can't help but quicken as she answers, Lucifer standing before her dressed in full tux and bow tie. Her mouth goes slightly dry; he always looked good in a tux. She notices his eyes widen slightly and move over her attire before clearing his throat.

"The car is out front." He gestures and she nods, as they walk to his car together, a large gap between them that pulled at her heart strings. They drove in silence to the auction, he tried to meet her eyes a few times but she kept her gaze on the passing lights of LA, when all she desired was to reach out and hold his hand.

They approach the establishment and give Maze's name as entrance and are let in, the bouncers slightly antsy at the name and Chloe had to hold back a smile, typical Maze. They enter the auction room and Chloe is met with hundreds of people from around the world, chatting and inspecting all types of objects around the room. She hears Lucifer scoff from beside her and knew he was laughing at how all these people believed these artefacts were all real divinity and such. He had somehow gotten closer to her or maybe she had moved closer to him, either way it was too much, she needed to move away.

"I'm going to get a drink from the bar, you want anything?" She asks; face impassive as she looks at him. He looks back her for a moment before replying.

"Scotch neat, thank you."

She nods and moves off to the bar, giving her an excuse to be away from him for a few minutes because his mere presence next to her was making her just want to wrap her arms around him and breathe in his scent. She flags down the bartender and asks for a margarita and scotch neat. She pays and takes the drinks, looking for Lucifer's tall figure amongst the crowd. She spots his black hair near a table. She takes a deep breath before approaching, handing him his drink silently.

"Oh thank you. It's good you got here, we were just getting started." Lucifer announces before taking a sip of his drink.

"We?" Chloe frowns, confused until a tall dark bald handsome man walked up to the table they were at, looking at her.

"Yes, you haven't met have you? Allow me to introduce Amenadiel." Lucifer introduces, placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. "My brother." He smiles at her. Chloe and Amenadiel held each other's gaze for a few moments before Lucifer interrupted.

"Well, come on, don't look so shocked." Lucifer said, looking at her confusedly. She shakes her head softly.

"Sorry, um, I just didn't expect… your brother to be-"

"So handsome? We are all full of surprises, it seems." Amenadiel interrupts, smiling with a glint of mirth in his brown eyes. "I never expected my brother to be so caught up in the law enforcement career recently, but now I can't definitely see why." He announced, losing some of the mirth and instead a slightly darker look crossed his face.

"Charming." She laughed nervously and Lucifer looked between them with a scowl on his face before downing his drink.

"Okay that is enough of that. It's unsettling to see you two getting along." He shakes his head before the lights dim and the auction begins. Chloe feels tense throughout the whole thing, not knowing what to do in this situation. After a few artefacts, the auctioneer announces that the next item was a pair of real angel wings. He undrapes the item and pair massive white wings filled the room, the audience murmuring in appreciation. Even if Chloe hadn't known they were a fake she would have recognised instantly. They were a good copy, she could give Maze and her weird associates credit but she knew what Lucifer's wings were like, the way each feather fell and the way each individual one extended as she touched them.

Lucifer bid the highest for the wings and after a few more fake artefacts the auction was over. Lucifer Amenadiel and Chloe approached the wings, Lucifer reaching out with a frown on his face, grabbing a handful of the feathers, staring before his face became stormy. She really hoped Maze and Dan came up with a reason for his wings being AWOL real soon.

"These aren't mine. They are a fake, a good one but still a fucking fake." He growled and Amenadiel shot her a glance before reaching out a hand to Lucifer's shoulder.

"Come brother, we will find them." Lucifer shook off his brother's hand and turned to her.

"What do we do now?" He asked her, looking desperate. She swallowed before turning on her cold persona.

"What do you mean? Lucifer I'm sorry these aren't the wings you wanted but I actually have other cases to work on."

"So that's it? You won't help me?" He said, hurt in his eyes only evident to her because she knows him so well. He shakes his head and scoffs. "Fine. Go. I know you don't want me around so just go, I'm sorry I bothered you." He turned and stormed out the room.

"Lucifer…" She whispers too quietly for his retreating form to hear. She notices Amenadiel has not moved, he just stood watching were Lucifer had left before turning to her.

"Chloe, you were supposed to stay away from him, so why is it when I get back I find him wallowing over the fact a detective won't let him pursue his new interest in law enforcement. What are you doing?" Amenadiel demands with anger mixed in with concern. Chloe laughs harshly.

"Breaking both him and me it seems."

Amenadiel squeezes her arm in comfort. "I know it's difficult but have faith, we will get through this."

She shakes her head before realising this is the first time she has seen him in a few months.

"How's your hunt going? We haven't heard from you in a while." Chloe asks him and he nods, his voice lowing considerably.

"I know, but Chloe, I've found it." He whispers, the beginnings of a smile playing on his lips. She takes a sharp intake of air, almost not believing what she had heard.

"You-you have?" She asks breathlessly. Amenadiel nods.

"I haven't got it yet though, but it's accessible, but you know we need Maze and Dan to fulfil their mission first." Amenadiel reminds her and Chloe nods eagerly.

"I should go now, but don't worry Chloe, things are going as planned, we can do this." Amenadiel smiles before exiting the way Lucifer had minutes ago.

Chloe arrives home, paying the cab fare before entering her house. For the first time in what has been too long, hope fills her chest and extinguishes the exhaustion, replacing it with determination. Her phone bings with a message from Dan. She opens thinking it was going to be he forgot something of Trixie's who was staying at his tonight. It was not the message she was expecting.

 _Hey Chlo, we worked out a cover story, I've informed Lucifer already. To make it short his real wings were bought a few days ago and destroyed in an arson attack on the buyer's home. Nothing left. Evidence fabricated thanks to our favourite demon -_- See you tomorrow._

Chloe gasped slightly at the cover story. She felt an intense feeling to go and see how Lucifer was. She knew he had burnt his original wings and he had told her it was what he wanted but the fact it wasn't his choice to do so this time... Plus, add on the horrible way she had been treating him, she couldn't just sit here. Before she realised what she was doing, she was in her car outside Lux.

She took the elevator up to the penthouse, somehow knowing he would be there instead of downstairs, especially after what had happened. She found him at his grand piano, fingers fluttering over the keys effortlessly, a melancholy tune coming from the instrument. He must hear her approach as he looks over his shoulder. He stares for a second before his jaw clenches and he turns back, continuing playing.

She sighs before sitting down beside him on the seat, memories of simpler, happier times flooding her mind. His whole body is tense and she hates it, he is not supposed to be like this around her. She is the only one who could get him to be truly peaceful. _Was_. Now she is just a horrible person who tells him she doesn't want him.

"So your wings… I heard, I'm sorry they were destroyed." She says softly. He laughs harshly, his fingers coming down harder on the keys more than necessary.

"Are you?"

"Of course I am, they meant something to you." She breathes. He glances down at her briefly before shaking his head.

"Truthfully Detective, I'm almost glad they are gone. It's freeing." He says with conviction, yet gritting his teeth.

"Okay… but it also sounds like you are pissed?" She questions quietly. He sighs and stops playing, but doesn't turn to face her.

"I suppose, I am glad they are gone but I just wish it was my choice." He admitted, frowning down at the keys. She resists pulling him into a hug like she would have done. What could she do now? She had told him she didn't want him in her life, and each moment that lie was thought to be true she felt herself die inside.

"What are you doing here Detective?" He says quietly still avoiding eye contact, his shoulders slightly slumped.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said." She admitted, not caring anymore, she couldn't sit here and watch him in the pain because of her false words.

"When? Tonight when you told me you didn't care about something that was clearly important to me or 2 weeks ago when you told me you didn't need me or want me in your life?" He asks bitterly and she just knew his beautiful brown eyes would be shining with sorrow right now. Lucifer had issues with abandonment and when he had started to really enjoy working with her and possibly even caring for her, she had abandoned him.

"Both. I didn't- I'm really sorry Lucifer, I didn't mean what I said, it's just complicated. Really complicated, but i-"Her voice cracked.

"You what?" Lucifer enquired, turning his head slightly towards her, yet eyes still downcast.

"I do like working with you, i- I do want you in my life, but i-I just can't right now and it's totally complicated but it's not- that's on me." She admits, her voice shaking slightly. Lucifer finally brings his gaze to meet hers and it nearly knocks her breathless. He was trying to hide it but she could see the vulnerability in them and also the hope.

"Truly?" He whispers and she nods her head, a small smile on her lips. He returns one of his own. They stare at each other until a frown appears on his features laced with concern.

"You said complicated. I- I don't mean to pry but is this about your previous partner?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, it is." She admits, feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"He hurt you?"

She sighs "Yes, but it's not his fault, not at all." A lone tear falls down her cheek and she gasps lightly when Lucifer's hand gently wipes it away.

"I'm sorry that you are hurting so much." He breathes, stroking his thumb against her cheek before slowly removing his hand and she feels the loss immediately.

"I would like you as my partner, we work well together, we are a great team, but I just can't yet, please just give me time." She pleads with him.

He nods in understanding.

"And please forgive me for what I said." She whispers with shame and he smiles softly at her.

"Already forgiven. I hear those human emotions make people say rash things they don't mean."

"Learn that all by yourself?" she asks with a small laugh and he chuckles.

"My therapist might have let me in on that one." He shrugs, and she feels a swell of relief that his eyes are shining again, the way they use to. She clears her throat and stands from the seat, knowing she had to leave now before she said or did something stupid.

"I should go. I'll see you around Lucifer." She gives him a smile and wave as he watches her retreat to the elevator.

"See you around, Detective." He smiles at her as the elevator doors close and she lets out the breath she was holding. A small weight had lifted off her chest now that she knew Lucifer wasn't hurting because of her cruel words, added to the fact Amenadiel had found one of the pieces and Maze was close with the other one, it made her feel much more hopeful. Yet, even though Lucifer wasn't hurting anymore, she was still in agony, a fact that slowly flooded her as the elevator took her further from him, when she should be curled into his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her. She just hoped this all was over soon so he could come home to her.


	5. Chapter 5

After Chloe had been to see him that night two weeks ago, she had been receiving texts off him each day, whether it was asking how she was or telling her of some gossip about the Lux staff. On top of that, she always got a "goodnight Detective" text every night and it gave her the tiniest bit of happiness in this sorrow. She knew she shouldn't be encouraging him but it wasn't like they were partners or even together in person. That was until she received a text earlier this morning, announcing that he was having birthday drinks and he wants her to 'pop in'.

She laughs to herself at the fact he was having a birthday party so soon after his wings had been destroyed. He had done a similar thing the first time round, although this birthday was on a completely different month. She thinks to herself if it was just a 'pop in' it wouldn't be so bad, so she replied she would see him later. His reply came in the form of a devil emoji and she laughed again.

When she arrived at work later that day she had asked Dan to come with her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid like stay there too long, get drunk and confess everything to Lucifer. He agreed and suggested they bring the department's traditional drink so Lucifer could experience it all over again for the first time.

They arrived at Lux and as she walked down the stairs her eyes widened at the "few friends" comment he had made, which was obviously an understatement. She made her way through the crowd, Dan close behind her as she spotted the tall figure she was looking for. He waved her over with a smile and her stomach did a small flip.

"I thought you said 'drinks with a few friends'." Chloe laughs as she takes it the thriving nightclub for the second time. Lucifer always did love a party.

"Well, you know, things got out of hand. Just the way I like it." He says cockily and she laughs lightly in response. Dan moves closer towards them both, standing to her right side.

"We brought you a birthday gift." He announces. Lucifer turns to him unwillingly, a look of annoyance on his face.

"Is that the royal "we"?" He quips, and she hears Dan mumble 'déjà vu' under his breath, to which Chloe shoves him lightly to stop. Lucifer catches the exchange and his eyes narrow slightly.

"It's whiskey with a pickle juice chaser. It's our station's birthday tradition." Dan inputs into the awkward moment of silence.

"Lovely! How can I refuse? Can I refuse?" Lucifer says sarcastically.

"Of course you can. And we'll always think less of you." Dan shrugs nonchalantly.

"Here's to another trip around the sun. Cheers." Chloe smiles brightly at Lucifer as they all down their shots.

"It's not bad, is it?" She asks the 'birthday boy' who nods in acceptance.

"Briny! Let's find Maze. She needs to try this bizarre concoction. She loves a salty aftertaste." He looks around for his demon friend and Chloe chuckles at the connotations of Lucifer's words. She had to leave now though; she still needed to keep space between them.

"No. We're just stopping by. We have a department thing to go to." She admits and feels her chest ache at the sad look that briefly came across Lucifer.

"Some of us work for a living." Dan chimes in, gesturing to the both of them in a humorous way.

"Well, that's your bad luck, isn't it?" He says to Dan before turning to her, his dark eyes pleading.

"Come on, the party's barely started."

It was as if her body reacted on its own accord as she throws her arms round his tall frame in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Lucifer." She says gently and closes her eyes for a brief moment, taking in the feel of him in her arms for this short moment. As she pulled away she wondered if it was worth the emptiness she felt again. She gives him a wave goodbye as her and Dan leave the club. They don't speak on the drive to the location they were going. She had lied about it being a department thing. As they get out the car, Dan's phone rings and he puts it on loudspeaker.

"Maze?" He asks.

" _Yeah. Both of you there?"_ Maze's voice travels through the air.

"Yeah we are, are you okay?" Chloe asks.

" _I'm fine, but let's make this quick. I'm still trying to find out if the piece is in this place, I can't just go walkin in. I'm doing some undercover so I'll let you know more when I can."_

Chloe sighs "Right."

" _Decker just hold on okay, things will work out, we will make sure of it."_

"Since when are you an optimist?" Chloe teases and Maze grumbles a " _Shut up_ " before the line goes dead.

The next morning Chloe is greeted with another homicide. A murder of a guy who's profession is a 'cheater therapist'. She shakes her head, she will never understand some things, and how could people think cheating on their spouses would help anything. After investigating she finds herself in need of assistance from a psychological therapist and she has just the person.

She arrives at Linda's office after a phone call to the doctor who said she was free and to come over and discuss the case. Chloe opens the door and is shocked to see Lucifer sitting on the couch considering Linda had said she didn't have any patients at this time.

"Lucifer." She says in way of surprise. He turns towards and smiles brightly.

"Speak of the me. Detective what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Dr Martin."

"Oh! Are you in therapy too?"

"No. It's about a case."

"How wonderful! Dr. Martin is excellent. She trained at Stanford, she lectures at USC, and she's got stacks of awards." Lucifer inputs and Chloe narrows her eyes, wondering what he was doing.

"Thank you for that Lucifer. Chloe come in, I found something." Linda says.

"What is it?"

"A patient named Richard Kester. His wife convinced him to try Dr. Shaw's therapy. She had an affair. They got divorced. And then Richard sent Dr. Shaw a death threat. It's been more than a year, but that kind of anger can bubble up when you least expect it. "

"Add him to the list of angry patients."

"That's just it. Richard's the only one so far. Dr. Shaw's patients seem remarkably happy with him."

"Oh, do they now? See, cheater therapy works. Maybe you should've tried it with Detective Douche." Lucifer chimes in, giving a brief look to Linda who raises an eyebrow before he focuses back on Chloe. "Or was that what broke you apart?"

"I'll look into him." Chloe ignores his comment, trying not to think about Lucifer's obvious jealously, she knew that tone and the look that Linda shot her confirmed it too.

"Great, I'll come along." Linda says and Lucifer's head perks up looking between them both.

"As will I." He announces and Chloe shakes her head.

"Lucifer we talked about this." She says heavily, his shoulders dropping ever so slightly but his mask of confidence still in place.

"I am aware Detective but this isn't trying to be your partner, I just thought I could help for a very short time. This is all about desire is it not? Who better than me to bring along?"

He had a point and he knew he did considering the smug look on his stupidly attractive face. She sighs and nods reluctantly.

"Fine. Only for this bit then you go home."

"Of course." He smiles and she catches a glance of Linda who watched the entire exchange silently.

"Okay, let's go then, we will take my car."

The silent car ride only lasts for about 5 minutes before Lucifer speaks up, something clearly on his mind.

"So I don't understand all this jealousy talk. I mean, why covet something someone else has? Why not just take it?"

Chloe lets out a chuckle. "Cause it's never that easy."

"Well, it is for me." He pauses before casting a quick glance to her. "Usually."

She tries to retain the blush trying to break its way to the surface at the short intense stare, choosing not to reply. After a moment he speaks up again.

"I, uh, I may have overstepped earlier in regards to Detective Douche."

Chloe laughs, shaking her head slightly. "Yeah. You definitely may have."

There was nothing going on between her and Dan, not anymore, not for a long time. They were much better as friends and she only wanted one man and he didn't even know how much.

"So why did you two separate anyway?" He inquires eagerly. She thinks back to why they had broken down all those years ago. They had basically been separated when she met Lucifer, and while she was in denial of her feelings for him, she had tried to give her and Dan another shot. It didn't work out.

"The job was more important to him than me and Trixie." She tells Lucifer. "But he is such a great guy and he does a lot for me, he puts in a lot of effort to help." Which was very true Chloe thinks, he had been so great and helpful during this tough time and she was grateful for his friendship and support. She senses Lucifer shuffling in his seat, not looking at her anymore.

"Yes, if ever anyone deserved a participation trophy, it's Dan." He chimes in as he focuses on the cars in front of him. She supresses the laugh at his jealous comment, she shouldn't find it funny, especially if he was feeling this way, it could be dangerous. Plus, she desperately wanted him to know he didn't need to be jealous because she was his and he was hers. Yet, they weren't right now and her humorous mood drowns into sadness.

After questioning numerous people with Lucifer's ability which she has to admit was useful they realised that they needed to look for Sandy now. She is brought out her thoughts about motives when her phone vibrates in her pocket. She sees that it is Dan and answers.

" _Hey Chlo, I know you wanted another update but still no word from our friend, but we should probably meet up tomorrow to just go over things in case she finds what we are looking for what do you think?"_

"Yeah sure it's a date. I've got a case that needs my attention, I'll see you later." Chloe responds and hangs up, catching Lucifer's inpatient gaze waiting for her by her car with Linda.

"Sorry I hope this case didn't ruin your plans for kissy-time with Dan." Lucifer says and she frowns wondering where that had come from. It hit her from her previous words to Dan on the phone and how they must have sounded. She groans and gets into the driver's seat, waiting for the others to join them. Lucifer gets in the front seat beside her, looking at her still, clearly waiting for an answer. She feels herself starting to get irritated with this whole situation because she can't exactly tell him he shouldn't be jealous because she was completely in love with him. Plus, he could also be a jerk like he was being right now when he didn't understand the emotions he was experiencing.

"It's about another case we are working on together. What is with your recent obsession with my love life?" She spits out in frustration only to regret it a second later, fearing this was going to open a can of worms. Lucifer scoffs.

"Obsession? That's awfully defensive. Probably indicates deeper issues, wouldn't you say?" He turns to ask Linda who looks equally worried and bemused.

"I agree. Why are you so defensive, Lucifer?" Linda asks curiously.

"Et tu, Doctor?" He says frustrated.

"Lucifer, you asked me to analyze the situation."

"No, I asked you to help figure out what's wrong with her." He says, gesturing to her which causes herself to be slightly defensive.

"What? Why?" She asks but he ignores her, instead focusing on Linda waiting for an explanation.

"Nothing's wrong with her. She's a woman balancing a lot of painful things on her plate, and, as far as I can tell, was doing a good job."

Chloe could hear the slight strain on the word _was,_ and she felt guilty, she knew she had been doing well but engaging with Lucifer again had put everything at risk. Lucifer seemed oblivious as always to it all so instead Chloe played along.

"Why, thank you. You're right, Lucifer, she's amazing."

"No, she's verbal Ebola. Where's the button to put the glass up?"

"This isn't a limo, Lucifer. Linda, you should really join us more often." Chloe laughs and Linda smiles, amused.

Lucifer grumbles in annoyance. "Getting double-teamed is usually much more fun than this."

They find Sandy 20 minutes later and confront her at her car, where she revealed a trunk-full of manure. She explains she was going to through it at another woman.

"The problem is he fell in love with her. I lied to him about my trip, then I drove back from Phoenix to see what he was doing. I was... "

"Don't say it." Lucifer groans.

"Jealous."

"Yes, yes, we all get it! Jealousy makes the world go... I mean, what are you, a girl band? "He looks between Chloe, Linda and Sandy exasperatedly.

"I loved him. I didn't kill him. I just wanted him back." Sandy replies and surprisingly Lucifer doesn't have any response. After a while of questioning and trying to put the pieces together she realises it is just her and Linda left and Lucifer had disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Chloe askes her therapist friend who lifts her eyes from the papers she was reading.

"I think the case may have hit a little too close to home. You know what's going on Chloe, it's because of you."

"I'm not sure I'm the reason." She mumbles in a sad attempt to lie to Linda and herself.

"I told you to be careful of this Chloe, and I know you are trying but I don't think it's enough. He wants you, he is in denial that it's in anyway other than sexual at the moment, but we all know it's a matter of time." Linda says strongly, looking at Chloe with her dissecting therapist eyes.

"Yeah." Chloe whispers, feeling the strain on her heart and the pounding in her head at the stress of everything. A haunting cry sounds from the back of her causing her eyes to scan the environment quickly.

"Chloe?" Linda asks concerned. Chloe focuses back on Linda and the sound disappears. "Just be careful okay?" Linda finishes to which Chloe nods without another word.

After a light bulb moment of realising who the killer was, she drove fast to the location she knew he would be in. When she enters, she spots Lucifer being held at gun point yet seemingly the one in control, his voice filtering through to her ears.

"The woman that you loved was with someone else, someone you thought wasn't worthy of her. But no matter what you did... she never saw you the way you wanted her to." He said in an unusually insecure voice and Chloe felt her hurt lurch at the words.

"That's... That's pretty accurate." The killer stuttered out. Lucifer paused for a moment before he spoke.

"You've just made me realize something, that my situation and yours are... absolutely nothing alike. I was right! Not jealous!" He boasted yet she could see the conflicting emotions in his eyes, something that was hard to see if you didn't spend so long looking in them.

She saw the opening as the killer lowered his weapon slightly.

"Drop your weapon!" Chloe exclaims. The distraction gives Lucifer enough time to smack the gun out the man's hand and finishes him off with a punch to the face.

"He's the killer." He announces triumphantly.

"Yeah, you think?" Chloe quips sarcastically as he grins at her.

As they walk out the building together and place the man in the back of a cop car, closing the door on him Lucifer asked her how she knew, though she could tell he wasn't really interested.

"I realized Jonathan and Dr. Shaw's offices shared the same security system. So I checked and…You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Afraid not." He smiles sheepishly, his mind somewhere else.

"You didn't see any similarity between yourself and Jonathan?" She asks him hesitantly, not wanting to risk things but she found herself needing to ask.

"So you heard some of that, did you?"

"Tail end."

He lets out a deep sigh "I don't know. Did you?"

He really was oblivious of his own feelings sometimes. She wanted to tell him the truth but she had to spare him this time, she couldn't let this go further, not right now.

"Mm-mm. No. Completely different." She answers him with a small smile to which he nods in agreement.

"That's what I thought. So... how's your secret case with Dan going?" He quickly changes the subject to something else she can't tell him about either and it was eating at her that she couldn't share anything with him.

"Okay." She replies quickly, making it clear she won't say anything more on the matter.

"I could help. Fresh pair of eyes again, remember?" He tilts his head in offering which was oh so very tempting.

"Lucifer… I can't." She sighs and his smile turns tight, eyes flashing with hurt at her rejection.

"Right, sorry a non-partner doesn't do that. Goodnight Detective." He says and abruptly walks off to his car as she whispers a painful "goodbye" after him.

That night she waited but the "goodnight Detective" text never came and she was dragged into sleep with a heavy heart.


End file.
